1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to database management systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to ensuring availability of event notification registrations of a database management system.
2. Related Art
A database management system (DBMS) may allow clients to set up individual event notification registrations to notify the clients when certain DBMS-related events occur. The clients can be database users, software programs, etc. Examples of DBMS-related events include, for example, messages being published to a particular queue, instances or databases going up or down, database objects changing, and system alerts being issued.
Each event notification registration includes DBMS-related event(s) of interest and the manner of delivering the event notification to the client. For example, delivery may be made over a network to a client specified host and port, may be made by email, may be made by HTTP, or may be made by invocating a stored PL/SQL procedure. To clients, some DBMS-related events of interest are more important than others.